


Life's gifts

by apathyinreverie



Series: Give me life [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A sprinkling of angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mpreg, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-04-11 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: Magnus breathes out softly, unsteadily, his entire attention utterly fixated on that oh-so-slight tugging at his magic, whisper-soft, like an echo to his own magic, a hazy, barely-there brush against his senses. Almost like a greeting.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Give me life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485074
Comments: 173
Kudos: 692





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: **As it says in the tags, there will be **mpreg** in this. I mean, it should go without saying but just to make sure everyone is on the same page, 'don't like, don't read' most certainly applies here.

Magnus stares down at his own belly.

Stares down at his own hands covering that recent slight swelling that he hadn’t really been paying attention to beyond planning to start dialing up his physical training regimen, simply having thought that all those indulging dinners with his husband in combination with the rather paperwork-intensive job of a High Warlock might finally be taking its toll on his figure.

But.

That’s apparently not it. _At all._

Magnus breathes out softly, unsteadily, his entire attention utterly focused, fixated on that part of himself.

The part where he can suddenly feel that oh-so-slight tugging at his magic, whisper-soft, like an echo to his own magic, a hazy, barely-there brush against his senses, not-quite-alert but oh-so-present.

Almost like a greeting. Definite awareness. _Life_.

A presence delicately aglow, so very pure, almost luminous within the coils of Magnus' own magic.

And _fragile_. So very faint that Magnus hadn’t even noticed it was there at all, not until he had finally managed to set some time aside between all his duties. Some time for himself, to meditate, to let himself sink into his subconscious and the ever-present, soothing warmth of his magic forever coiling at his very center.

Which he had mainly done because he had wanted to check whether something might be wrong with him or his magic.

Because, recently, something about his own body has been feeling just a little _off_, making him feel slightly woozy from time to time and his magic having developed a new - and rather odd - tendency of sparking randomly from his fingertips, not to even mention its newest predilection for snapping rather menacingly in the air around him whenever agitated. Like just yesterday during that particularly aggressive argument with the delegate from the Unseelie King’s court.

Which had been the exact moment when Alexander – the reigning king of I-don’t-need-a-medic-just-ignore-it-‘til-it-goes-away – had finally decided to ask Magnus whether letting Cat check him over might not be a good idea after all. Just to make sure that everything is alright.

Admittedly, Alexander still tends to somewhat overreact whenever he thinks that anything might possibly be wrong with Magnus, still not having entirely gotten over Magnus’ collapse and brief coma during that whole borrowing-Lorenzo’s-magic thing. Which, okay, fair enough.

Well, Magnus himself hadn't been all that worried even despite his magic's newest quirks. Because if something were truly _wrong_ with him, his magic would quite simply let him know. But except for its recent... temper, his magic actually seems rather cheerfully content.

In all honesty, he had simply written all of his symptoms off as some more side-effects of everything that happened in the past couple of months, the many and varied upheavals of losing his magic, regaining it, getting rid of his father, his brief stint as a ruler of Edom, getting married, moving house, becoming High Warlock of Alicante, and so on.

It's truly been a insane couple of months.

Not to even mention how something about his magic has been _different_ ever since Magnus went and took over an entire realm of hell for a bit to protect Alicante from the demon invasion.

Well, he initially thought what he was feeling might just be the exhaustion of sealing off the rift to Edom and holding the barrier against the countless demons doing their best to get through, maybe in combination with the aftereffects of having gone without his magic for a while and having to get used to suddenly having it back.

Sure, he had also definitely felt a certain shift within his very magic the moment he assumed the position of Prince of Hell. But he had just figured all of that would simply go away after a while of having relinquished that title and returning back to earth.

Which it didn't.

Instead, it seems like something within his very magic has inherently _changed_.

It's a fact he has only mentioned to a few people, namely, Alexander and Cat to be specific. And that's without even mentioning the fact that something about getting rid of his father and then taking his place in Edom had not only changed his magic, but had also given him a sort of power boost. 'Boost' very much being an understatement.

What had his father said? Something about their combined powers in Edom working well together?

Well, Asmodeus definitely hadn't been lying about that.

Sometimes it honestly feels like his powers have doubled ever since his brief stint of ruling over Edom, possibly tripled, or maybe even grown beyond that. Even Magnus isn't entirely sure just how powerful he currently is, isn’t sure he even wants to know, much less whether that effect will _ever_ wear off.

Point is, Magnus has been feeling a little off. But between his somewhat recent power boost, the inherent shift within his magic, and the many changes in his life, he honestly hadn't given it much thought.

If anything, he even thinks it's simply natural that his magic would decide to make itself known at some point, agitated by all the changes, especially considering that Magnus quite simply hasn't had the time to try and soothe it as he usually does either by meditation or by casually stretching his magic's metaphorical muscles during his used-to-be-regular training sessions. All of that has simply fallen to the wayside a little, just one of the things that he hasn't had the time for recently, especially in these past couple of weeks ever since their move to Alicante.

Still, it seems like Alexander is honestly worried for him, so despite Magnus' own certainty that nothing is actually wrong with him, he still happily agreed they should go visit Cat tonight once Alexander gets home from work, if only to soothe his husband's worries.

And they've gone too long without seeing Cat and his sweet pea anyway.

But before then, Magnus decided to set aside an hour or so to meditate, to maybe do a bit of training and soothe his magic himself, maybe check whether anything is obviously wrong himself.

No reason to worry anyone further in case it's simply his magic deciding to act up a little. And, well, calming his magic via meditation before letting another warlock poke at it seems like a good idea anyway.

So, as soon as Alexander had left for work, Magnus switched off his phone, raised the wards around the loft against any and all possible intruders, before he finally turned his focus inwards, let himself sink into his subconscious and the pure warmth that is his magic forever coiling at his center.

And the answer for his magic's agitation had been right _there_. Humming barely below his usual awareness.

_Apparently_, there is nothing wrong with him at all.

Well, depending how you look at it.

Because he _knows_ this, knows this feeling, knows exactly what his magic is telling him right now, has felt this so often before.

Not from his own body, by magic, no.

But from doing a diagnostic medical scan on others. Or more specifically, on women. On _pregnant_ women to be exact.

His magic is currently telling him that _he_ – Magnus, not only a man but also a warlock, infertile by design – is _pregnant_.

And now that he knows, now that he has widened his perception just that slightest bit, he is suddenly all _too_ aware of it, of this feeling, can't help but absently wonder how he even missed it before.

Because he _knows_ this, knows what it means, knows that small tugging, something almost like a greeting, brushing against his senses, but at the same time happily staying within the protective coils of his forever-warm magic.

Fragile and bright and so unspeakably precious.

And Magnus' senses are turned inward, utterly fixated on that feeling, even as he stares down at where his own hands are still covering that slight swelling.

Speechless, breath caught in his throat, eyes wide and unblinking and not entirely dry.

He just continues to stare. Can’t do anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a bit of a test run to see what sort of reactions this gets. Depending on that, I’ll either continue this or mark it as one of my many, random, unfinished plot bunnies and leave it at that. Not like I don't already have far too many of those XD 
> 
> But feel free to give any input on the whole mpreg thing! Would absolutely love to know what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

That's how Alexander finds him.

Still standing in the middle of their living room, staring down at his own hands, covering that slight swelling.

Magnus even entirely misses his husband's return to the loft, so absolutely preoccupied, all of his attention fixated on that softly glowing, barely-there presence within his magic. Within himself.

He only comes back to himself at the sound of Alexander's voice.

"Magnus?" There is something carefully questioning in his husband's voice where he is standing in the doorway to the living room, watching him.

Magnus blinks. Turns towards him. Tries to make himself focus on the here and now, even while also being so utterly unwilling to actually retract his inwardly directed focus at all, so very irrationally afraid to lose that thread of awareness, can't quite make himself let go of his focus that currently has him so very aware of the life inside of him.

He absently notes Alexander taking a step closer to him, a slight frown now forming on his husband's face as he continues to watch him, finally close enough to reach out carefully, hand landing on Magnus' shoulder, eyes trying to catch his still not entirely focused ones.

"Magnus?" It's the now definite worry in Alexander's voice that finally has Magnus blink back to the presence.

He blinks a couple of times, withdraws slightly from his inward focus, enough so he can rid himself of that slight veil obscuring his outside awareness whenever he lets himself fully sink into his magic.

Finally, his eyes focus fully on his husband standing across from him.

Which is also the exact point in time Magnus realizes quite a bit of time must have passed while he stood there, unmoving, focused inward.

Not only because Alexander is apparently back from work already but also because the light coming in from the outside tells him that it's definitely well past the afternoon, the setting sun casting a warm orange glow over their living room, long shadows stretching across the floor of their home.

The warm lighting makes everything seem a little softer, gentler. Almost dreamlike.

And in the midst of it all, standing only a couple of steps away from Magnus and looking almost otherworldly as the setting sun casts golden shadows over his features, there is Alexander. His Shadowhunter. His beautiful husband.

The father of his child.

The thought makes his breath catch in Magnus' throat.

A second, two.

And then, he feels his lips curving upwards, helplessly smiles - brightly, radiantly, so incredibly, stupidly happily - at his husband.

Can't do anything but.

There is an immediate answering smile spreading over Alexander's face, like he can't help himself either, not when Magnus is so very clearly _happy_, even despite the slight worry still apparent in his eyes.

And Magnus _needs_ to tell him. As absurd, as unbelievable, as utterly insane as he is going to sound when he tells his husband, telling Alexander still isn't even a question. He _needs_ to share this with his husband, needs to share this all-encompassing joy currently pulsing through him.

Right now.

He meets his eyes. "Alexander, I," he pauses, swallows. Not because of uncertainty or because he's trying to find the right words. But simply because he is so stupidly happy right now his throat is in danger of closing up. Magnus breathes out, feels the smile on his face widen even further. "I have news," he finally adds.

Alexander blinks at him. "Okay?" he asks, rather carefully, eyes fully focused on him but still wearing that slight smile in reaction to Magnus' own. "What sort of news?"

To his credit, his husband can clearly tell that whatever Magnus is about to tell him not only has him rather stupidly happy but is also going to be rather significant. His absolute attention, his focus on Magnus so very much apparent.

And maybe if he had a little time to think about the _how_ of telling Alexander, Magnus might have come up with something a little more eloquent, some better, maybe gentler way to flip everything either of them knows and expects for their life together on its head.

But now that Alexander is already here, now that Magnus is standing across from him, his heart so full it might just burst with happiness, joyful and giddy with this newest revelation himself, there is simply no way he could possibly keep this from his husband. Not even for another moment.

Even the _how_ isn't much of a question, seeing as his husband _still_ gets adorably anxious whenever Magnus ‘wants to talk’ but then doesn’t get to the point right away. It's a trait of his husband's - acting as though there is even the slightest chance that he might ever have something truly bad to say to his lovely Shadowhunter - Magnus honestly finds rather endlessly endearing.

Still, the brief pause also gives him just another second or two to think. And realize that just coming out with 'I am pregnant' and expecting Alexander to think that anything _but_ a joke, is a bit unrealistic.

If Magnus himself weren't able to _feel_ his baby's presence within himself, he wouldn't believe it either.

_Hm. Now, there's a thought._

Because, why _not_ just show him?

Alexander has long since become perfectly attuned to Magnus' magic, can easily tell it apart from anyone else's, could pick it out from between hundreds.

Neither of them knows whether it's just because of simple familiarity with Magnus' magic, or the fact that they've shared strength, have shared themselves, have shared all that they are with each other, or whether it's Alexander's own brief stint with warlock powers during that whole Edom episode giving him this sort of awareness. But either way, fact is, Alexander would know Magnus' magic anywhere.

_Showing_ him might honestly be the best way.

So, he steps in a little closer. "I need to show you something," Magnus says, already reaching for Alexander's hand, the smile on his face unwavering as he steps into Alexander's space, barely even noticing how his husband immediately opens up his body, stance softening as he drops his forever-present guard, lets his constant battle-readiness wash away, to let Magnus step in as close into the curve of his body as is physically possible.

It's so very automatic at this point. For both of them.

And as soon as he is close enough, Alexander's free arm is coming up to curl around his back, even as Magnus keeps a fast hold on his other hand.

He settles his head against his husband's shoulder, feels Alexander's lips pressing a quick and soft kiss against his forehead, clearly willing to wait for Magnus to get to the point instead of just demanding answers.

_Magic, do I love this man._

And finally, Magnus just opens that connection, lets his magic flow through his palm into Alexander's. Who takes less than an instant to welcome it, to let it flow through him as he has done so often before, used to sharing his strength with Magnus, and just as used to Magnus sharing his magic with him.

"Close your eyes," Magnus whispers softly to his husband.

He can practically feel Alexander's eyes staying focused on him for a moment, but then doing as asked.

And with both their focus fully turned inward, for once Magnus doesn't stop at just sharing those easily accessible outwards-coiling tendrils of his magic. Instead he more or less guides Alexander's awareness towards his core, towards that part of him where his magic is at its brightest, its most unfiltered, unmitigated. Free and pure and unrestrained. Where it is so very purely _Magnus_ in his very essence.

Alexander breathes out. "That is...?" he asks in barely a whisper.

"That's me. My core. My magic," Magnus replies just as softly, anticipation pulsing through him as he is already reaching deeper, guiding Alexander's awareness further, towards that soft, barely-there but so very unmistakable presence hiding itself within the glowing coils of his magic.

He can practically feel the instance Alexander notices it.

A surprised breath against his skin. A pause. Then almost wondrously, "What...?"

"That," Magnus murmurs softly in reply, giddy and joyful and so very helplessly happy. "_That_ is our baby's magic," he says.

The arm around him seems to almost go slack for a second. But only for an instance, before Alexander's hold on him becomes even stronger, firmer, as he tucks Magnus just that little bit closer into his chest.

A pause.

"Our baby," Alexander breathes, not quite a question but close enough, his voice caught between incredulity and something so desperately _hopeful_ it tugs at Magnus's heart, has him press just the slightest bit closer to his husband.

"Yes, darling," Magnus returns just as softly. "Our baby."

The breath Alexander lets out against his forehead isn't entirely steady, even as his fingers twine a little tighter around Magnus', as though afraid he might somehow lose the connection that lets him feel this.

"You're sure?" Alexander asks, something careful and urgent and so so _breathtakingly_ hopeful in his voice.

"Absolutely sure," Magnus says firmly, reassuringly. He pulls away just the slightest bit, enough to glance up, to meet his husband's eyes and convey just _how_ sure. "I am absolutely certain, love."

Another pause as Alexander's eyes search his, something bright and so very happy in them, almost seeming to make them glow.

"A baby," his husband finally breathes, his hold on Magnus suddenly gentling the slightest bit, the arm curled around him moving slightly, his free hand coming to join Magnus' on his belly, their fingers immediately intertwining to settle on his middle. A slight pause. "A _baby_," Alexander repeats, a smile now spreading over his face, utter joy bleeding into his voice, easily pushing aside the incredulity.

And Magnus just feels his own smile widen in response once more.

Although, it certainly says something about their not-so-ordinary lives - even by Shadowworld standards - that his husband has yet to actually ask him about just _how_ this can be possible at all. Not that Magnus would have an answer to the question, seeing as him getting pregnant - being a warlock and a man and all - is supposed to be very much impossible. On several counts.

Then again, the two of them have been living the impossible pretty much ever since the moment they met. And so far, things have still always worked out perfectly for the two of them. So, why mess with that now?

And as Alexander finally pulls away just enough to pull Magnus into a kiss, a kiss that conveys everything they aren't saying, aren't able to put into words. The love, the devotion, the utter joy. All the while his hand on Magnus' belly doesn't so much as twitch, the connection between them undisturbed, both of them so very entranced by that glow, the feeling of their baby's barely-there presence humming softly between them.

Magnus leans into his husband, into the kiss, heart so full and so light, filled with so much love and pure, bright happiness.

And he can't help but think, _this is it. _

_This is everything I ever wanted in life. Absolutely _everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a wonderfully mushy, toothrottingly sweet chapter. Would love to know what you think :D
> 
> And thanks for all your comments and kudos! You guys are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

They are sitting outside on the balcony overlooking the sprawling city of Alicante stretching out in front of them. The sun has barely set, the sky still aglow with shades of blue but slowly being overtaken by the night sky, clouds iridescent with the last hues of orange and soft pink only enhancing the sight.

It’s been about an hour since Alexander came home, since Magnus told him, and his husband hasn’t let go of him since.

Magnus is leaning back against Alexander's chest, their fingers intertwined, settled on Magnus' middle, both of them mostly focused on that connection to his core, still open, the awareness of that presence within himself. There is nowhere on this earth he’d rather be, nothing he’d rather do, than sit here, with his husband, basking in this, in this moment, their new future, everything that encompasses just the two of them.

Alexander’s free hand is wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close, fingers moving in soft, absent circles on Magnus’ upper arm.

"You know,” Alexander suddenly comments, humorous reproach in his voice. “When you said you had 'news', I definitely wasn’t expecting something like this. Honestly, Magnus, how does _this_ qualify as 'news'?"

Magnus is smiling, something in him feeling so utterly complete with the presence of both his husband and his _baby_ so immediately connected to his. "Darling, how else would you have liked me to announce it. By simply coming right out and claiming to be pregnant?"

He feels Alexander's arms tighten around him at the words. As though unable to help himself at the reminder, at hearing it spoken out loud once more.

“Well, no,” Alexander admits, the grumbling tone of his voice utterly undercut by the happiness Magnus can hear in it as well. "Still, this goes so far beyond 'news' it's not even funny."

Magnus only feels his grin widen, so giddily joyful it is bordering on delirious at this point. "I think 'news' is a rather apt word for me getting pregnant despite the impossibility of it."

Alexander huffs humorously, even as he promptly proceeds to tuck Magnus a little closer to his chest, fingers tightening around his. "Still. What a damn understatement." Though his words are perfectly gentled by the way he moves to then press a soft, lingering kiss to Magnus’ temple, breathing against his skin, lips still tilted into a smile. Like he can’t help himself. And Magnus lets himself be wrapped a little bit tighter into his husband’s arm, tilts his head backwards for an actual kiss, lets himself get lost in the pure, joyful, perfect happiness of this moment.

+++

“We can’t tell anyone, can we?” Alexander more states than asks later that night while they are lying in bed, Alexander curled around his back, hasn’t really let go of him throughout the entire evening, something sad in his voice.

Magnus sighs out softly, sadly, knew this was coming. He braces himself for the discussion he fears they might be getting into over this.

Because, “No, we can’t.”

And he truly means that. He doesn’t want anyone to know, anyone at all.

Their child will already have enough of a target on their back even if Alexander and him claim to have adopted them. A child supposedly adopted by the High Warlock of Alicante and the Clave's Inquisitor is going to instantly become the favorite target of anyone trying to gain leverage on them. He refuses to add to that danger.

If only because Magnus will not have his child be burdened by his ancestry like he himself was, will not have them fight against prejudice and people looking to use them their entire life, will not have them hunted for their powers. _He will not_.

Even if that means keeping their child’s true parentage a secret. From everyone.

Sure, he trusts his friends, trusts Alexander's family to be willing to do absolutely everything in their power to keep any child of theirs safe.

But.

Their friends and family will be just as protective over a child Magnus and Alexander claim to have adopted into their family, so revealing the blood relation isn’t at all necessary for that.

And accidents happen. Someone gets drunk or is drugged or put before the choice of giving up secrets or death or torture or whatever else. Which isn’t even mentioning things like the Soulsword and mindreaders and truth potions and so many other things that take the choice of which truths to reveal to anyone entirely away from you, things that force people reveal things they never would otherwise.

Every single additional person who knows, exponentially increases the risk of exactly the wrong sort of people finding out.

And Magnus simply refuses to risk it.

Unless something goes catastrophically wrong, no one on this earth aside from himself and his husband is going to know about this child’s true parentage. No one.

Alexander’s arms are tightening around him. “Maybe just…,” his husband starts softly but then trails off on his own.

“Alexander,” Magnus interjects gently. “We can’t.”

The sigh Alexander breathes against his neck is resigned but accepting. However, even as his husband nods in resigned assent, he knows this topic will come up again just as soon as Alexander realizes that Magnus doesn’t mean not telling anyone ‘for now’ but rather ‘not ever’.

+++

As expected, the argument returns with a vengeance only a couple of days later. When Alexander insists that Magnus needs to be checked out by a healer, to make sure that everything is as it should be, that nothing is wrong.

Magnus refuses, will not let himself budge on the issue. Because there is more at stake here than just his immediate health or reassuring themselves that everything is going as it should. This is about their baby’s future, the way their child will be received in the world. And Magnus will not let himself be moved on this.

“We can’t! Alexander, we _can’t_!” Magnus implores.

“Why not?!” his husband demands, so clearly torn between anger and confusion and fear. “Your best friend specializes in healing. Why _wouldn’t_ we at least tell Catarina?”

“Because no one can know,” Magnus tries to explain, can hear something definitely urgent in his own voice. “No one!”

It's likely that panicked urgency – something Magnus would usually take absolute care not to show – that finally has Alexander pause in his pacing, clearly trying to forcefully calm his own temper, trying to make himself listen. “But _why_?”

“Because _warlocks aren’t supposed to get pregnant_,” Magnus immediately returns. “And they definitely aren’t supposed to have a Shadowhunter’s child.”

Alexander’s frown returns with a vengeance. “That’s exactly my point,” he exclaims, hands sweeping out in a broad gesture. “Warlocks aren’t supposed to get pregnant. Who knows what might go wrong? What if something is already wrong? Magnus, I can’t lose you, I just _can’t_.”

“And you won’t, love, I promise you that you won’t,” Magnus reassures, stepping in closer, makes his voice gentle, soothing. “This isn’t the first pregnancy I’ve overseen.” He lets his lips quirk up into a small smile. “That number is well into the hundreds actually.”

An immediate, answering smile flits over Alexander’s face, like he can’t quite help but share in his humor, no matter how serious their discussion is.

Magnus takes it as a good sign, takes a step closer as he continues softly, imploringly, “Love, I know exactly what to look for during a pregnancy, how to check that everything is going alright. I’ll be fine.” He takes another step closer, crossing the last of the distance between them, before he lets one of his hands come up to cup Alexander’s face, the other remaining – as has become the norm – on his own belly and is instantly joined by one of Alexander’s the moment he is close enough to tangle their fingers on his middle. “_We’ll_ be fine,” Magnus emphasizes as he leans into his husband’s hold. He pauses before continuing carefully but firmly, “But a child born from a warlock and a Shadowhunter is something that by definition shouldn’t be possible. And if people know, if we let people in on this, our child will forever be hunted for the sole fact that it shares both our blood.”

He sees Alexander clenching his teeth, clearly getting what Magnus is saying. And utterly furious at the world for it, for the fact that Magnus is _right_, that his concerns are more than justified.

Then, his husband sighs, tilting his head forward the slightest bit, lets their foreheads lean together softly, resigned but finally accepting, “If people find out that our child is born from a warlock and a Shadowhunter, everyone who knows will inevitably try to go after our baby.” He pauses, and suddenly something quite a bit darker is bleeding into his eyes as he adds, “And if people find out that you can get pregnant at all…,” he trails off.

Magnus blinks, honestly surprised at that turn. Because, well, he hadn’t really considered that until now, the question of what people might do to get their hands on him, on his ability to bear children, what his _own_ kind would be willing to do to force the knowledge from him. He swallows. He knows of countless warlocks in the Spiral Labyrinth who would do literally anything for the ability to have a child of their own blood. Alexander is right. If people find out, the Clave zealots would immediately try to eradicate him for the ability, just as Magnus wouldn’t be safe even amongst his own people for the opposite reason.

He can see the recognition of those facts in Alexander’s eyes as well.

Alec breathes out, tries to push down the utter fury running through him at the thought of what he knows people would do to his family if given enough incentive, what the Clave and the Downworld would be willing to do to his husband and his child, for no other reason than because they are different, for their blood, for their abilities.

He clenches his teeth. _Yeah, that’s just not happening. _

Alec can’t help but curl his arms a little tighter around Magnus, pulls his husband fully into his chest, revels in the way Magnus lets himself lean so very pliantly into Alec’s frame, his hold tight, just as the touch of his hand on Magnus’ middle remains perfectly soft.

"You don’t even want to tell Catarina?" he asks softly, because he already knows the answer, considering that Alec’s demand for Magnus to see his healer friend is what started this entire argument. But he still has to ask. Because the thought of Magnus not having any sort of medical support throughout the entire pregnancy doesn’t sit right with him either.

"Not even her,” Magnus returns, voice soft but certain. “She has Madzie. She has other priorities." There is something slightly harsh in his voice with that sentence. But Alec is too busy focusing on Magnus as he clearly searches his eyes for the understanding of what he isn't actually saying out loud. "I don’t doubt my friends or your family, I know they would do anything in their power to protect our child. But sometimes things just happen and I am not willing to risk it. Not with this.” A pause. “No one can know, Alexander. Only you and me. No one else." Magnus is looking at him with fear and determination and a breathtaking sort of fierce protectiveness. “This is our child, our _baby_. Anything to keep our baby just that little bit safer.”

Alec breathes out, feels an answering protectiveness pulsing through him at the thought of that little life growing inside Magnus, something that shouldn’t be possible and is still everything Alec ever wanted.

Which doesn’t change the fact that he is also scared for his husband and what a never-heard-of-before pregnancy might do to him. He cannot lose Magnus, he just can’t.

He clenches his eyes shut for a moment, before he opens them again, “Promise me. Promise me you’ll tell me immediately if you so much as suspect that something might be wrong. With you _or_ the baby. _Promise me_,” he demands.

Magnus’ sigh of relief at Alec’s apparent agreement is soft but all-encompassing, before he leans in for a brief, gentle, lingering kiss. “I promise, Alexander,” he speaks against his lips. “With everything I am, I promise you to keep all three of us safe to the best of my ability.”

Alec can tell that he absolutely means it.

He breathes out, lets his hold tighten a little, arms wrapped around Magnus, around his husband and his growing child.

His entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently my muses decided there should be more to this particular 'verse... It looks like there will be at least two more chapters, though rather time-skippy since I don't think I'll be writing about the details of pregnancy XD Also, as you can likely tell from this chapter, I'll be going for something a little more realistic (as in, how I think Malec would actually handle it if Magnus truly got pregnant in a world that - while somewhat improving - is still less-than-kind towards warlocks), instead of going for the more humorous food-cravings, swollen-feet, random-bouts-of-tears depiction. Still, there won't be any angst in this, and the entire will fic will remain perfectly fluffy, even if there also won't be any baby showers :D
> 
> Would love to know what you think!


End file.
